A known toner cartridge is configured to be attached and detached relative to an image forming apparatus. The toner cartridge contains toner.
The toner cartridge has a toner outlet and a shutter configured to open and close the outlet. The shutter is rotatable between an open position in which the outlet is open, and a closed position in which the outlet is closed. The image forming apparatus includes a lever for rotating the shutter. A user operation of the lever, after the toner cartridge is mounted on the image forming apparatus, causes the shutter to rotate.